A Dream
by The Liebestraum
Summary: Dreaming something about your own enemy, about how he apologize to you, but can you forgive him? Summary Sucks, also the story.


**A Dream by Joy to Our World.**

 **Kung Fu Panda is belong to DreamWorks.**

 **Warning: MY GRAMMAR IS SUCKS!, Typos, Shen was very OOC, and another annoying mistakes.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

A beautiful morning on Jade Palace, all of masters were training on the hall.

But Po, as always, he's woke up a little longer than his friends, because he just sleep like two or three hours ago, he just can't sleep because thinking of that someone who almost kill him were in the same place as he does, well, he has rescued Lord Shen after his own cannon crushing him. He wasn't scared, just worried.

Mater Shifu and his friends didn't see it as a big deal, it's ok as long as he wasn't gone crazy and trying to kill him again.

He's unconscious, but fortunately has no worrying scars, Master Shifu decided him to stayed with Po, of course, cause no one want to stay with a psychotic cold-hearted killer like Shen, he might stabbing them when they're asleep, after he woke up.

"Umm, stop it mom, dad…" Po mumbled, then he chuckle and rolling on the floor –since Shen take over his bed, he's sleep on the floor-, seems like the Panda having a nice dream.

"I gonna need that, wait for me…." Again, he mumbles something that doesn't make any sense.

Meanwhile, Shen starts to wake up, he slowly open up his red eyes and got confused when he realized that he weren't on his palace, he touch his head and swearing cause it felt aching.

He forced himself to sit, and really shocked when he look at Po who still sleeping and mumbling, and chuckling. Rolling on the floor.

"Hey Panda!, How do I can end up on this place?" He shouted, although he knew that Po were sleeping, but Shen has a really short temper, so he wants to know how he can lying on Po's bed and he wants to know it right know.

"WHAT THE-" Po yelled, suddenly got up and kicking the air, he looks shocked with Shen's voice.

Shen just raise his eyebrows to see such a ridiculous thing that the Panda does.

"Oh, hey Lord Shen…" Po said, realized that just Shen, he bows at the prince make him got confused more.

"What was that for? Are you trying to insulting me?" Shen asked, as always, with a sarcastic voice.

"No duh, I'm just trying to little polite by calling you with your title and bowing?" Po smile at him, just to make the white peacock angrier.

"How do-"

"How do you can sleep on my room?, oh that's a long story, we see you're still alive, so I just want to saving you, and Master Shifu said you can stay on Jade Palace with us, as long as you…" Po didn't finish it.

Shen glare at him.

"Well, we can just forget about that.., you can.., uh trying to being kind and…."

"Why should I do that? I'm leaving now…" Shen starts to walk.

"H-hey wait, you still sick…"

"Who gives a crap?" Shen just rolled his eyes as he grab the door knob, at the same time, Tigress were grabbing it to, the female tiger shoot Shen a cold glare when she came in to Po's room.

"You… have to stay…." Tigress said with pressure on all of her words.

Shen's eyes open widened, what? He has to staying on this place? He doesn't even know where is he right know!

"Why should I?" Shen staring coldly at Tigress.

"That's Master Shifu's orders.." She replied.

Shen turned back at Po who gave him a big smile, and thumbs up, what? Really?

.

.

.

"So Shen.. I just want to know about one thing…." Po started, they just finished training, Shen is not included, he just watches them forcedly, and he wants to leave this place so bad!

Shen gave him a 'don't bother me at all' look.

"Well, umm.., another question, why are you hated me so much?" Po said without any doubt.

He froze, and shook his head after a while.

"Because you standing on my destiny!" Shen shouted. Po chuckled so hard.

"Well, destiny can't change right? I mean… whatever you do.., you still can't change your destiny…"

"You were insulting me again…." Shen said with desperate look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… and, why are you always look stressed?"

"That's not your business, plus… the only reason why I'm stressed it's because of you...!" Shen yelled.

Po's laughing, and pointed at himself.

"Yeah I know, I made everyone stressed every day, my friends and Master Shifu…"

Shen rolled his eyes, "Do you always talking this much?"

Po shook his head, "No, I talk a lot more when I talking with my dad, I mean… it's like has no end when you stars to talking with him, especially when it's about noodle…"

"I don't care..,"

"Hey Shen… Do you know when someone stressed they eat so much? But… look at you, you were stressed every time and still skinny…." Po said, followed by his chuckle.

"That's because I'm not eating as much as you did, I mean…, it must be so hard to getting fat on a vegan diet…. You're a vegetarian right?"

"Hey, now you're the one who insulting me…"

Shen just gave him a little chuckle, although it's still heard cruel and insane but Po was happy he can make him laugh.

"You know, I don't get you guys, after what I did to all of you, why you didn't just let me die? Even, if I was still alive, you guys don't have to help me…." Shen asked, he looks so serious with his question.

Po nodded and shakes his paws.

"Well, it just kind of cool to save a Lord, besides… I can't see you died on that river when I know I can save you, although you're evil, I'm… eh no, WE are believed you could change…" Po answered, the Peacock gave him a confused look and turned his head into a tree beside him.

"You shouldn't do that, I mean…, after I'm losing my parents, which is because of me, and ruined my own life with my own weapon, I think I have nothing left to do.., or at least a reason for life…" Shen mumbled bitterly, if he has no shame, then he will cry right now.

"Well, if you think so…, it's extremely wrong Shen,"

Shen raise his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Just think by yourself, not meant to being rude here.., but it just not cool to says what it means…, it's much cooler when you found it out, by yourself…." Po replied with a big grin.

"I thought that the Soothsayer has teaching you how to made useless meaningless and complicated riddles just like she did?" Shen wasn't joking, and Po knew that.

"Nah, we never met again after she saved me, after you shoot me with your cannon, and after I asked you what happened that night…" Po said with a lower tone, he's not angry to Shen, he just sad.

The white peacock felt aching on his head.

"Can you please stop talking about that? Every time I'm thinking about that, my head was full of ache.., so please stop…" Shen begged as he holds his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… are you okay?" Po looks very guilty, and he's about to go for some medicine.

"Hey don't… I'm okay…." The Lord shaking his wings at the panda, tell him that he's okay now.

"Panda…" Shen called, which he was not used to call Po by his real name.

"Yeah?"

Shen sighing, he looks like want to tell something that very important, but it looks so hard to him, his red eyes staring the sand below him, and his face full of regrets.

Po wasn't really believe what he seen right now.

"I.., just want to say sorry.., for all of everything that I've done to you, your friends, Master Thundering Rhino and his students, Gongmen City citizens, and my army…, plus your Master the red panda…." Shen whispered, Po almost can't hear what is he talking about.

"Especially my parents…, the Soothsayer was right, they loved me so much, I just too blind to see that, I'm covered my eyes with desire and darkness, I'm a monster…, really, and I know, no one's going to accept my apologize…, I'm so pathetic.." Shen starts to tear up, he still looked at down, he can't look at Po, he just can't.

Po smiles, and punches him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh Shen, they are already forgive you! Everyone has a weakness, and yours is you can't accept what is supposed to be yours and mine is I'm never full, no matter how much I could eat, I'm still felt hungry…" Po said with a funny tone, he was trying to get Shen's mood back.

Shen wiped his tears. "So… you don't hate me?" he asked very carefully.

Po shook his head and made a ridiculous face.

"Nah.., you know me, I'm too lazy to hold a grudge, and.., it has no points, why on earth should I do that?"

Shen taking a deep breath, nodded his head. "You were right…"

"I shouldn't do all of that, I never feel satisfied of what I had.., and Soothsayer was right, the cup I choose to fill has no bottom, now I know what that's mean…"

"Oh ok, and I hope.., you'll change Shen.., will you?" Po asked to the Lord, Shen nodded and smile a little.

"I will.., try..."

.

.

.

"HEY! GET UP!"

Po felt someone kicking him right on his stomach, he slowly open up his eyes and suddenly get up when he looking at Shen.

"What happen?" Po asked, he so confused, a few minutes later he just watching Shen crying, now what happen?

"The one who supposed to asking that goddamn question is me, what's happen? Why the hell I sleep with you? Where am I?" Shen shouted, with his colorful language.

"Oh, that was just a dream, but it felt so real…" Po mumbled to himself, realized that he just dreaming about Shen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey.., maybe I can make it come true…" Po said happily, then he grab Shen's wing dragged him out of the room.

"WHAT THE-.., GET OFF OF ME!"

"Calm down Shen.., we're going to somewhere…, let's make my dream comes true!"

"WHY SHOULD I…?"

.

.

.

The End. (Weirdly)


End file.
